


The icy heart

by ansonaire



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansonaire/pseuds/ansonaire
Summary: 白雪皇后AU：与冬天一同而来的不速之客袭击了小镇，带走了威尔最好的朋友。





	1. （上）

遥远的山谷中，一座小镇迎来了它的冬天。

这里的人们敬畏自然，但冬天向来不受欢迎。原因无所谓是流浪诗人口中哀叹的“枯燥的白日”“落叶的飘零”，也并非与上流贵族们不能举办盛大的舞会，这微不足道的愁绪有关。真正烦恼的，往往是寒风最愿意光顾的——穷人们。试问谁会乐意饿着肚子在冰面上逡巡，只为钓到一尾鱼做晚餐；又或者是抱紧硬邦邦的被角缩在火堆旁取暖，还要担心睡梦中柴火熄灭而被冻死？哎呀，贫穷的苦闷啊。除了远在高墙之内永远炉火旺盛的富人们，也就只有孩子会欣然迎接这个季节的第一场风雪了。孩童天真的心，即便是在风雪肆虐的夜晚，也能编织出幸福的梦。

雪花簌簌扑进小镇，穿透牛棚的茅草，冰霜结满了窗台的玻璃和边框。只一个晚上，整个镇子便被暴雪占领：从富人巍峨的城堡到隐士居住的木屋，从酒馆门口的木桩到黑森林边界的河流。没有人可以拒绝冬天，就像没有人可以拒绝死亡。

而今天的这个故事，正与这两者有关。

第二天一早，吹了一夜的北风终于不再折磨它的子民。孩子们被允许出门，兴奋地堆着雪人，玩着只有冬天才有的游戏。他们也不顾脚上破破烂烂的鞋子，小脸因为饥饿和寒冷变得青紫，此刻倒是有了快乐的色彩。大人们多半放任他们玩闹，就当是帮忙铲除积雪，三三两两地挤在酒馆门口，借从门缝里漏出的热气取暖。

这看似是无比寻常的一个冬日，Will曾经历过无数次这样的日子。隐居在森林中的生活帮助他尽早地习惯了寒冷和饥饿，而他养在身边的狗群也在几天前就表现出严冬来临前的焦躁不安：越是和动物相处，Will越是感到在自然的奖惩面前，人类是如此的迟钝。所以他的小屋里贮存了足够一整个冬季用的木柴。考虑到他的朋友们被大雪困在镇上，Will背着柴草赶往Jack的小店。在经过学堂的时候他碰见了Margot——镇上最富有的猪肉商的女儿，和她的混蛋哥哥比起来，她实在是令人怜惜。

Margot穿着一身红衣，远远看去像是一团燃烧着的火，而走近了才会发现这个女孩的身子单薄到仿佛一根烧透的木柴，轻轻一折就会断裂。

“多么美丽的雪景啊，我在南方从未见过这么大的雪。”似乎是要被毛皮大衣给压垮了，Margot连感叹声都是有气无力的。她今年春天才和家人搬到镇上，从没有经历过这么寒冷的冬天。一个南方的千金小姐能在这时候走出家门都足够叫人吃惊了，Will猜她一定又是在等Alana下课。

“我等了将近半个小时了也没见她出来，可是守门人告诉我所有人都已经离开了。”Margot蹙紧了眉头，“倒不是我气她爽约，只是你知道的，那个传说……”

当然了，那个关于冬日之神的传说。作为Will为数不多的朋友之一，Margot时常会带来家里的古书来交换他在山中的见闻。至于那个传说，Will只是听他的父亲说过，过去他也以为不过是大人为了不让孩子在冬天出门乱跑而编造吓人的故事。可现在，Will感觉到了隐隐的不安。

“我待会可以帮忙去森林附近找找她，你别太担心了。”Will发誓他已经用了最不惹人厌的词句和口吻——长年独居在远离村庄的森林里，镇上的人都以为他是个养狗的疯子。朋友对于Will来说就像水中的月光一样珍贵——可有的人并不这么认为。

“Margot，从这个卑鄙小人身边走开！”Mason慢悠悠驾着马车来到他们身边，抬手就给了Will一鞭子，脸上嫌恶的表情和他怀里的宠物猪如出一辙。“哦看呐，我们伟大的隐士大人居然屈尊降贵同我们这种‘肮脏的贵族’说话，简直要把我给感动到呕吐了。而你，Margot，我亲爱的妹妹，你似乎忘记了我定的规矩了。”

“我错了Mason，我马上就回家。”可怜的女孩似乎是强撑着自己不倒下，脸色却苍白得如雪一般。“但我得亲眼见到Alana平安无事，我担心是冬日之神的诅咒，他又来向我们索要祭品了……”

Mason不耐烦地打断她，“那你可得小心了，我听说他最喜欢变成凡人的样子混在人群里亲自挑选祭品，你最好老老实实待在家里，别跟无关紧要的人厮混。”他还赶着去乐器店老板Budge那儿开一桌牌局，得把昨天输掉的钱赢回来才行。至于冬日之神，谁管他是什么狗屁玩意儿。

说完便让车夫驾车，自己转身进了车厢。Margot知道这是她再敢违抗Mason，等回到家那根鞭子就会打到自己身上。再怎么担心Alana的安危，她也只能魂不守舍地跟着上了自家的马车。临走前，她的善良或者说是上层人的教养迫使她在逃难的关头还耐着性子向Will道歉。“或许你也该先回家去躲一躲。”她颤抖地自我安慰着，“Alana说不定已经在家里了。”

如果那样的话，守门人一定早就告诉你让你回去了。

Will冲Margot安抚地笑笑，他今天还有的忙。

一刻钟后，Will背着柴草赶到杂货店，店主Jack大方地给了他一袋干面包，他美丽的妻子Bella还偷偷塞给他一罐树莓酱。

“天越来越冷了，我最近总是浑身不舒服，也不知道我的病是不是就喜欢寒冷的季节。”Bella摸了摸他的卷发，脸上浮现出类似母亲一般的慈爱，“可怜的Jack，Will你得帮我好好照顾他，我怕自己撑不到来年的春天了。”

“你能不能不要再诅咒自己了。”店长沉闷地擦拭茶盘，他深深吸进一口气，装作对未来充满信心来竭力掩饰对妻子即将离世的恐惧。“医生总说天气会影响心情，你只要等到暖和的日子就能恢复活力了。”

“接受现实吧Jack，冬天之神是不会轻易放过我的，你没听到隔壁镇上的人是怎么说的吗？两个，已经有两个人失踪了，下一个就该是我了。”

仿佛是有一把尖刀插进黑人的心口，他疼得眉头紧皱，迟迟说不出话来。Will知道那个数字代表什么意思，三，那是祭品的数量，冬天之神每次出现都以三个人的失踪作为他的证明。而那些人一旦消失便不见踪影，在一个月之后所有人都不约而同地前去参加镇长为他们举办的葬礼。

睡是死的兄弟，而严寒的冬天，有的时候就是象征着死亡本身。

“我真希望在病魔杀死我之前，冬日之神就能把我带走。”Bella终于忍不住扑进Jack的怀里掩面痛哭，“太痛苦了，Jack，结束我的生命吧，你不能这么残忍让我继续受苦。”

Will默默关上店门，将温暖的泪水和悲伤的相拥留给Crawford一家。

不过才一会儿的功夫，屋外就又纷纷扬扬落下雪花，洁白的雪片鹅毛似的洒上街头，所到之处都是如此的令人压抑如此的沉闷：马蹄声，车铃声，孩子的嬉闹，人们闲谈时的碎语都似乎被厚重的雪吞噬。Will拨开雪雾，缓慢却坚定地向河流那边走去，Bella Crawford的哭泣声仍旧缠绕着他。

家庭。十多年前Will曾经拥有过它，但在老Graham离世后他便再没有勇气去思考这个词。尽管他已经能够一个人打猎，钓鱼，处理伤口，修补屋顶的漏洞，但他的身边还有七只精力无比旺盛的狗，而当现在这样真正的独自一人时，Will忽然感到前所未有的孤独。而这种孤独，Jack和他在未来的每一天都要备受其煎熬。

Will叹了口气，他知道Jack Crawford所恐惧的是什么，比起神秘莫测的冬日之神，如同悬在头顶的尖刀一般，日日夜夜蚕食他妻子生命的疾病才是最残忍的诅咒。他不知道Bella会死于谁手，或许在尖刀终于落下之前，Jack就已经送她离开。

一副画面已经在Will的想象中浮现了：Jack抱着Bella，她死前穿着白色长裙，胸口插着匕首绽开血花，黑人放声哭嚎而他的妻子却嘴角含笑。他不能告诉任何人，但Will知道Bella期待的或许就是这种归宿。

当这个念头冒出来的时候，想去把它删除掉就太迟了，所以Will只能相信自己就是个彻头彻尾的疯子。

然而即便是疯子也信守承诺，他会先找到Alana再回到那个木屋慢慢老死。

所幸沿着街道绕了一圈一无所获后，Will在冻结了的河流旁找到了她。Alana就站在冰面上，她的脚边立着一块雪橇。奇怪的是周围基本上没什么人，如果是从前，河面一定早就被人占满了，他必须得在人群中钻来钻去才能挤到Alana身边。Will急忙跑上前去，这才发现她的对面还站着一个男人。

“Alana！”Will喊了一声，平日里总是亲切回应他的人此刻却动也不动，对他的声音置若罔闻，而那个陌生人却因此抬起头，被皮毛衬托的身形叫人意外的高大，半张脸遮掩在裘皮背后，仅露出一对暗红色的眼睛。Will在两三步远的地方停住了，在林中捕猎而练出的直觉将他的四肢冻在原地。危险，他听见脑子里自己的尖叫，危险。

裹着裘皮的男人微不可查地愣怔了一下，冷漠的双眼在看向Will的时候，眼中的愠怒转变成玩味。他拨开Alana，女人就像毫无生机的木偶一样歪到一边。

“天呐，Alana！这位先生，你做了什么？”Will惊愕地看着Alana失去光泽的眼睛：立在原地的那人早已不是他的朋友，不过是被冰雪封冻的一个观赏品。男人慢条斯理地走向他，越是靠近越是显示出他身形的高大。Will想攥紧拳头却发现自己是在做无用功，此时他浑身的血液就跟山脚下的溪流一样凝结成冰。

“先生，”Will听见自己颤抖的声音，“如果我的朋友有冒犯到你，我代她向你道歉。但是请你放过她。”

“你的朋友在滑雪橇时撞到了我的鹿，它伤得很严重。”男人的声音醇厚而低沉，浓重的口音仿佛是来自遥远的极寒之地，所陈述的内容却让Will如同置身于冰池。“我不能原谅她这如此失礼的行为，尤其是她并不悔过，反而妄想买下我的鹿。我只是在教会她金钱并不是万能的。”

Will顺着陌生人的视线，这才看到了他身后由牡鹿组成的车队，那头受伤的鹿正佝偻着脊背，舔舐着腿部的伤口。一瞬间，或许更早，Will猜出了男人的身份。

“我非常抱歉，但是你几乎让她失去了生命，这代价会不会太重了……”他努力保持着声音中的温和冷静，但随着对方越来越靠近的手而含糊成了一句呢喃。他彻底噤了声，因为那人冰冷的手指正抵在他的唇上。

“你要获得什么就必须付出同等的代价，我并不是什么喜怒无常的神明，比起他们我更崇尚公平的原则。”他愉快地表露出要讨回补偿的决心，似乎对手指下的柔软触感满意地不得了。“你很有礼貌也很讨人喜欢，漂亮的男孩儿，可惜我这次的目标已满，无论如何也不能带你离开。”

男人垂下头，灼热的鼻息喷洒在Will的鼻尖——真奇怪，Will开始胡思乱想，他的身体冷得像个冰人，呼吸却如同火一般燥热——下意识的，他紧张的时候都会这么做，Will舔了舔嘴唇，不出意外地蹭到了那人的上唇。一瞬间，对方彬彬有礼的打量变得暧昧而危险。他不满地咕哝了些什么，Will猜测应该是绝对是来自恶魔的诅咒。

“我亲爱的男孩儿，你真是叫离别都格外痛苦。”他沉重的叹气，从胸腔中发出郁闷的低吼，令Will联想到初冬时在山谷流窜的北风。“你叫什么名字？”

脑子里一个声音告诫他千万别把真实的姓名告诉这种精怪，他们会借着人类的名字施下诅咒，甚至威胁他们的生命。但Will张了张嘴，诚实地回应道，“Will Graham，这是我的名字。”

于是邪神满意地笑起来，Will能隐约看见他锋利的牙齿。神明低声默念了一遍他的姓名，唇舌故意卷动似乎是想将这个名字吞入腹内细细品尝。“真是个可爱的名字，它足够陪伴我度过接下来的几个月了。”说着他取下头顶的毡帽，用属于人类的手摘下头顶鹿角上盛放的一朵雪莲。

Will怔怔地看着他像魔术师耍把戏一般做完了一系列动作，但是和杂耍不同，这个人的每一个举动都透露着尊贵和从容。Will纷乱的思绪又分裂出一条去猜想神的起源——他从未见过除这人以外的神明，但在传说中，神大多数都是世界混沌时期通过残忍的搏斗厮杀确定领域的野蛮之辈，他们带走的生命要比创造的更多。而在他眼前的这个邪神，一举一动都那么优雅，那么地进退有度，不卑不亢。

Will想，他比任何人都更像一个人类。

男人将雪莲花投掷向他的眼睛，Will连躲也没躲，当然那也不过是徒劳，眼见这花瓣在空中碎裂成一片片冰屑，倏地一下飞入他的眼中。Will猛地弯下腰捂住冰冷刺骨的眼球，一时间分不清滚滚落下的是泪还是融化的雪水。他看不见自己的双眼被泪水冲刷后呈现出愈发明亮的蔚蓝，也看不见男人眼底的赞赏与痴迷。一只宽厚的手掌抚摸上他的后背，温柔的力道满是怜爱与宽慰。他听见那人安慰道，“好了好了，疼痛只是一会儿的事，你必须经历这一步。”

“为什么……”

那人没有回答，但搁在他背上的手却施重了力道。“你只有五个月的时间，我亲爱的Will，如果在迎春花的第一个花苞绽放之前你还没有找到我的宫殿，那你就再也救不回你的朋友了。”

“什么，五个月？你是说，你要让冬天蔓延五个月的时间？不行，镇上的人撑不住那么长的时间！”

“所以你要尽量来得越早越好。”Will艰难地抬头，只看到一个光线模糊的诡异身影，头顶的鹿角枝丫似的伸展，接着他的眼角被人轻轻刮了一下，“这是我们的约定，我欣赏守约的人。”言下之意是如果Will胆敢爽约，他便绝对不会容忍。

Will怀疑他是否有必要这么小心翼翼地再三索取保证，他都能冰冻住Alana，还给他的眼睛里种下了类似于监视器的玩意儿，他想要解决Will不该是轻而易举的吗？想是这么想，Will嘴上还是老老实实回答，“我明白了。”

这就足够取悦他了。

“那我就在宫殿里等着你的到来。”他歪了歪头，亲昵地问道，“我会备上最好的软垫和鸭绒被，或许你会喜欢百合熏过的幔帐。你爱什么花？玫瑰还是丁香，当然石葵也很陪你的眸色，虽然不易采到但我能另辟蹊径。到时候你便是那里的第一位客人，相信我可爱的男孩儿，晚宴只比你能想象到的更加丰盛。”

“抱歉先生，”Will吞咽了一次，因为紧张和说不清道不明的羞涩，“我不是你的客人，如果我要出现也是为了救回我的朋友。”

“别这么粗鲁，Will，即使那点任性是如此的，与你的美貌不相上下的迷人。”他懒洋洋地转身，像只被扫了兴所以独自生闷气的大猫。他走回一直乖乖等待的牡鹿旁——Will好奇地扫了眼他的脚，惊讶于它们竟然不是恶魔那样的马蹄——好孩子们，Will听见他称赞，牡鹿摇动脖子上鸦羽似的羽毛，纷纷回应他的爱抚，而被撞伤的那只更是直往他的怀里钻，他的怀抱温暖紧握住牡鹿脖颈的手臂也强壮有力。Will挪动脚步轻轻走近Alana。

Alana漂亮的面孔不再活泼生动，此时此刻站在Will面前的她仿佛是一个名为Alana Bloom的石雕，一个足以以假乱真的替代品。“A至少你还有呼吸。”Will牵过她的手，知道与她漫步在雪地间被狗群环绕的日子即将成为历史不复存在，而未来——Will谨慎地瞥了一眼给牡鹿查看伤口的男人——他的未来恐怕早就冻成了一块地窖里的腌鱼。Will不会盲目抱有期望，认为只要他在期限内找到那人的住所就可以成功带Alana回来。他的眼睛能看到的比他愿意去相信的更真实，至少他能确信，眼前的这个男人，这个怪物对他的到来满怀期待。Will相信如果自己自愿成为代替，他只怕是再称心如意不过。

“是时候该向我们未来的客人说再见了。”男人揪过Alana斗篷的领子把她扔上雪橇，在Will斥责之前弯腰深深嗅了他的气味——这招成功让他闭了嘴。“唉，我已经开始想念你了。”

“那就让Alana回来，换我做你的俘虏！”

“嘘，不是现在。”他侧过头，半是留恋半是可惜地一步步退离Will。“我不得不再次申明我是有多么迫不及待地期盼你的拜访，预祝你一路顺风，Will。”他在牡鹿格的格的的蹄音奏响前最后一次说道，随后乘着他的雪橇消失一片雪雾中。

TBC


	2. （下）

Will带回了消息，并隐瞒了他和魔鬼的交易。

所有人都相信包括Alana在内的三个失踪者已经死亡，镇长担心天气会愈来愈恶劣所以提前举办了葬礼。Jack搂着Bella暗自伤神，Margot跪倒Alana的墓碑前伤心欲绝，Will没能拦下他们，也无法给予缥缈的希望，他只能盼着Alana逃回来后不会介意自己门前祭奠的白色风菊。

到时候，Alana或许能为他流下眼泪。

当晚Will收拾了行囊，将狗群寄托给他最信任的Beverly，他是要去送死的，而他的孩子们，他的伙伴不值得为他自己的承诺付出任何代价。他熬夜写了一份长长的遗嘱，在清晨冰棱融化的时刻摆上床头。他关上门时，除了林间的风声，再也没有其他的声响。这应该是最完美不过的告别时刻，没有拖拖拉拉的叮嘱和送别的眼泪，他这一路会轻松许多。Will自我安慰着，转身奔赴严冬。

目的地是哪里、要前往什么地方，甚至连大致的方向他都一无所知，Will离开村镇便开始漫无目的地瞎逛，指望在森林中找到一两个记号，或者等着什么矮小的侏儒跳出来给他一张地图。迷茫总是带来焦虑，而且Will清楚时间宝贵，可是他的内心却没有半点慌张和不安，就好像，就好像他是真的去看望一个远方的朋友，并且那人真的会如承若好的一般以热汤和暖炉迎接。

走投无路之下，Will沿着溪流的流向前行，这条他和去世多年的父亲曾共同赖以生存的河流这次也是尽心的帮助了它的孩子。然而它的能力有限，不能窥探出冬天之神的住所，只能把Will送到葡萄园女巫的身边。

葡萄园女巫是冬日之神的仆人。在Will踏入园中的一瞬间，墙壁上密布的藤蔓便要攻击入侵者，但在认出Will眼中的印记后，它们便被女巫变成了石雕。

女巫秉承了她主人同样的高傲和矜持，在不得不屈尊——虽然她没有表现出任何的不耐，但Will就是‘看见’了——听完Will的来意后，她的脸上浮现出笑意，眉眼的冰雪融化成醇美的葡萄酒，浅金色的头发随着唇角的浅笑微微晃动。“你找到了你的信仰，这可真是叫人毛骨悚然。”

Will反驳道：“我只是想去救我的朋友。”而且他怎么会信仰一个怪物？

她不置可否地轻哼，从酒窖里抽出一支成色完美的葡萄酒。她让Will去往北方，在草木枯竭只剩水仙与雪莲依偎相生的不毛之地，寻找一座冰雪筑成的宫殿。“那就是冬天之神Hannibal Lecter的居所。”女巫抖了抖华丽的长袍，掩盖住她空荡荡的右腿，“带上我的贺礼吧男孩儿，愿他保佑冰霜不曾冻结葡萄藤，愿他施舍埋于地下的种子以生机。而我Bedelia，他最忠实的仆人，会如数奉上他的宴会所需要的所有美酒。”

Hannibal Lecter。

很好，他奔波了好几天，总算得到了一个模糊的方向和一个名字。

Will无可奈何，他只能跟从北极星的指引前行。一路上渡鸦时常在林间穿梭，企图用恐怖的鸣叫吓退他。土狼也总是潜伏在青松之后，它们莹绿的眼睛隐没在漆黑的夜间竟也凑成一副星图。但这些都不是Will所惧怕的，他只要避开鸟巢，渡鸦便不再将他视作威胁；点燃火把，狼群便只能嚎叫着退避。Will真正畏惧到呼吸困难的是日复一日毫无尽头的严冬：寒风呼啸而来又呼啸而去，地平线被雪层掩盖，触目是一片惊心动魄的惨白。靴底渐渐渗进冰水，呼吸之中尽是令胸腔干燥发痛的冷气。仿佛象征着它的制造者势不可挡的威压，面对这样压倒性的威胁，你无路可退只能跪伏在地啜泣着祈求他一瞬的怜悯。这是神的力量，可以瞬间毁灭天际转化的光影，也可以蛰伏进你的梦境阴魂不散。

Will应当憎恨制造这一切的罪魁祸首，用他生平会的最恶毒的言语咒骂他。但是此刻，他的脑子只在想一件事：Hannibal Lecter是否同他一样孤独。

又一只渡鸦从他头上掠过，嘎嘎怪叫着打断了他的思路。Will回过神，暗自庆幸自己一定是要疯了。

两个月后，Will走入了叫所有人避之不及的黑森林。他只是个普通人，绕了三天才发现自己迷了路。这时一只叫做Freddie的鹦鹆*好心给他带了路，但Will走进之后才发现是被骗进了一个沼泽。Freddie憎恨Hannibal割去了她的舌头，所以她决定用他期待已久的客人的生命实施一场报复，可惜的是Will刚陷入一只脚沼泽就迅速封冻了，速度快得像是谁在有意为之。鹦鹆气到不行，一刻不停地骚扰着可怜的旅人。Will很想忽略她的存在，权当是不幸招致了一只烦人的虫子。但Freddie的举动不断地消耗着他的耐心，在又一次差点跌入山谷，幸好一头牡鹿及时接住了他后，Will用石块砸死了她。

“这就算是我的见面礼，请务必送到。”他把Freddie的尸体和葡萄酒一起放进布袋，挂上牡鹿的鹿角。“谢谢。”Will拍了拍牡鹿的脊背，望着它的身影消失在森林中。而冬天，已经过半了。

顺着牡鹿的蹄印，Will艰难地摸索到了森林出口。一辆满载货物的马车正途径这片土地，车主Mathew要赶去北极的湖畔，为他的妹妹采集一年一次的北极光。Will表明来意，希望能搭上他的便车。

“我还从未看见有人能活着从黑森林中走出来。”Mathew吹了声口哨，颇为欣慰地说道，“你是头一个。”

“那你是怎么能平安驾车穿过它的呢？”

瞧见Will瞪圆了眼睛直看自己，年轻的车夫刮了刮鼻梁。“这都是冬日之神的庇佑，我是他选中的臣仆。对于自己的仆人，他都会格外慷慨，只有无礼而卑鄙的人才会受到惩罚。”Mathew又添油加醋说了些什么，他的马也跟着嘶鸣，在无尽的风声里窃窃私语神明的名讳。他们一道奔驰，尘封的大地上便流传开关于他的故事。

或许是太久没见到同类，Will忍不住催促车夫讲述这些只在传说中窥见的故事。上一个结束，下一个便开头。他听着Mathew对Hannibal Lecter的各种描述：他的城堡，他的宠物，他的仁慈，他的残暴，他令死亡都却步的力量。Will一路沉默地听着，仿佛永远也听不厌。

“我真盼着能哪天再见到你。”

马车停在冰原上，前方阻拦着一片荆棘，除了Will它不再允许任何人靠近。Mathew恋恋不舍放开旅人的手指，“或许我还来得及称赞你的眼睛，他们简直比冰晶还要闪耀。”他作势要抚摸Will的眼角，中途却缩回了手。“简直不像是人类的眼睛了，我还以为是有人用蓝宝石替换了它们。”

Will的睫毛止不住颤抖，自眼眶中溢出的寒气给睫毛的末梢结上一层薄霜，Mathew呢喃着又想凑近了仔细瞧瞧，这动作却像是猛地敲响了一记警钟把Will从迷茫中唤醒：Hannibal，五个月的期限，迎春花要开了。

就跟有人在后背推着他跑似的，Will连再见都没来得及说便奔进荆棘丛让开的细缝，他也不清楚方向，也就循着风的流向跑进它最死寂最沉静的地方中去。他直跑到肺里燃起一团烈焰，耗干了胸腔中残余的氧气，视野之中漂浮着灰蒙蒙的霰气和雪雾，一座高楼才影影憧憧矗立在他的面前。

真如Bedelia所说的那样，是一座冰雪筑就的宫殿。

Will摸索着走向光彩琉璃的大门，光洁的镜面映出他的全身，脏乱的斗篷，苍白且血色尽失的皮肤，连着蓬乱的卷发纠成一团的胡须，以及右边那颗愈发冰冷坚固的眼眸。追寻了好几个月的答案终于摆在他的眼前，Will却瑟缩着不敢敲开这扇门。他冲镜像中的自己吐了吐舌头，为自己这身不得体的装扮而感到羞愧不安。哦，你在抱着什么不切实际的渴望，难道你真的愿意相信Hannibal的鬼话，把自己当成了一个赴宴的贵客？Will Graham，你只是来履行承诺的，这是你和Hannibal的约定，只要你赶在迎春花前来到这里，他就会……

Will彻底愣在原地，因为他此时完全忘记了这次出行的目的。他为什么来到这里？仅仅是因为Hannibal的希望？

有那么一瞬间，Will想退回去找到Mathew的马车。他的直觉告诉他一旦进入这座城堡便不会再有机会出来。可就在他想逃走的时候，大门嘎吱一声缓缓开启，门后首先伸出一对如树枝般纠缠的鹿角。该死的，说不定Hannibal就一直站在门后偷看呢——Will的脸上晕出两团绯红，不知是恼怒还是窘迫。

“你终于来了，我亲爱的Will。”Hannibal真心一副喜出望外的样子，让Will不禁怀疑他究竟是等了多久。

“从昨天你和你的车夫到达北极的湖边开始，”Hannibal轻轻拉过他的手，即使是低于一般人类的体温对此刻的Will而言也是一种安慰，“湖边的那头鹿一早就提醒了我，他们都很欢迎你的到来。”

“哦，好的，那太客气了。”

不对，不应该是这样。Will被长着鹿角的神明半是推搡半是搂抱着走进主厅——室外是冰雪的墙面室内却是一副华贵奢靡装扮，米黄色的墙纸搭配实木的家具，还有正对着他的燃烧着熊熊烈火的壁炉都透露出麻痹人心的温暖。Will认为自己不该这么客气地说话，但主人殷勤的态度令他无所适从。

Hannibal礼貌地迫使他坐进壁炉前的软座，“你需要换身衣服，”他暗红色的眼睛映出Will的样子，“不过那不着急，先把鞋子换了再说。”说着他真的取来一双厚实的短靴，接着竟然俯下身子亲手脱下Will脚上湿冷的布鞋。“嘿！”Will吓得往后缩了缩，脚趾紧张地蜷起。

“请允许我，这能让你暖和起来。”

冷到差点冻僵的双脚一碰上软和羊毛便立刻恢复了知觉，禁锢在心脏周围的血液也似乎加快了流动的速度，嗡鸣着向脚部输送满动力。突然从寒冷劳累中解脱出来，Will一时还来不及适应这种转变，身体却先大脑一步放松到瘫软。

“那为什么做这种事？”他问道。

“你是我最尊贵的客人，我希望你一切都满意，最好能喜欢上这里。”

客人。Will昏昏沉沉的意识猛地抓住了这个词的尾巴开始一系列的逻辑推论。他为什么会来到这里，因为他是Hannibal的客人，哦是的，这样便合情合理了。他来到这里只是为了满足Hannibal的希望，成为他的客人，和他共享丰盛的晚宴。他答应了这个请求，因为他不愿意让Hannibal失望。

“我记得，我让一头牡鹿送来了礼物，希望它有送到。”这就解释了他为什么空手前来了，他可不是没有礼貌的客人。

“你的出现就已经值得一切了，我的Will。”Hannibal狡黠地眨眼，指向他的背包，“我也非常你送来的礼物，那正合我的心意。”

礼物，他送了什么礼物？Will一时想不起来，越是在记忆中翻腾越是找不到那段经历，好像他的大脑内也下了一场大雪，记忆尽在冰封之下。恍惚间他抓住了一个名字，但那个名字太过模糊以至于很快就被Hannibal衷心的称赞所抹灭。他夸奖Will独到的品味，对他的喜好竟然了如指掌，瞬间就让Will无暇思考。

你该去好好洗漱一番，Hannibal的声音飘进Will的耳朵，晚宴很快就要开始了，可千万别缺席。他被Hannibal温柔地推进一间华丽的卧房，寒气从门缝偷偷窜进来一些很快又被蒸腾的热气侵蚀殆尽，一如Will濒临灭绝的理智。

总是有个声音在告诉他不对，这一切都不对，好像他不该被Hannibal细心呵护，不值得被人捧在手心里珍爱。违和感如同缠在发丝间的结，Will梳了梳没有梳开，便不再管它。

当他换上干净整洁的衣袍在餐桌旁落座，Hannibal再一次用精湛的厨艺惊艳到了他。“或许你会喜欢这道开胃菜，我稍微减少了柠檬汁的剂量但还是担心会不适合你现在的肠胃。”Will摇头，他总不能嘴里含着食物说话所以只能摇头表示他满意得很。“之后还有小牛肉，我敢保证她非常新鲜，那还是我的牡鹿为我猎来的。”

“你驯养的鹿竟然会狩猎？我以为食草动物都非常的温驯。”

“他们当然温驯有礼，但那头畜生实在令人生厌，她撞伤了我的鹿而且出言挑衅，所以我利用她的肉作为招待贵宾的食材也算是物尽其用。”得意洋洋的解释伴以一阵调皮的轻笑，Hannibal公孔雀似的炫耀，成功地让Will羞红了脸。

“这让我想起我的狗了。”Will原本只想转移话题好打破这暧昧的气氛，但哀伤却被不知名的绝望牵引出来，堵得他喉咙发涩。“我不知道他们过得怎么样了，我应该是有把他们托付给某个人。”

“你如果担心，我可以带你去看望他们。”

Will放下刀叉，“可以吗？我是说，我以为你不会允许我再回去，我都做好余生留守在这的准备了。”

“当然了Will，”Hannibal有意无意地强调，“你是自愿来到我的身边，并不是因为什么丑陋的胁迫或是卑鄙的约定。你是我的客人，我余生的伴侣，这个世界的另一位拥有者，你是住在这儿，而不是被囚禁在这儿。”

Will看起来在犹豫，就像生平头一次面对糖衣炮弹轰炸的孩童一样，先是彷徨，挣扎，左右为难，却最终颤颤巍巍地接过了那块糖果。“我……Hannibal，我不知道，”他使劲聚焦起视线，“我的眼睛……”

仿佛是有一千片玻璃碎片嵌入他的双眼之中，目光所及之处映入眼帘的却是成千上百片缩小模糊的虚影，他的眼球似乎真的冻成了冰块，连眼睫和眉毛上都染上一层冰雪。Will惊恐地收回手指，只触摸到满面的热泪。

“别怕，Will”Hannibal对他露齿而笑，毫不掩饰眼中的痴迷，他抚摸Will僵硬的脸颊，指尖行至之处升腾起一缕烟嚣。“你现在美得无与伦比。”

Will抓住了他，错杂的犄角，埋藏在脏金色的发丝之间虬结的角根，他用手指摩挲力度跟Hannibal抚摸他的一样轻柔。Will明显感到他的呼吸粗重，搁置脸庞的抚摸也趋于甜腻暧昧。Will咽了一口口水，视力的受挫让他只能依赖身前的这个男人，他是如此强大，如此温柔，如此善解人意，如此值得信赖。Will干脆闭紧双眼，任由脑海中纷杂的思绪被Hannibal叠叠不休的赞美哄散。

Hannibal纠缠住他左眼的褶缝细细亲吻，偶尔泄露出一两声喟叹。他小心，温柔地吻过他的鼻梁，舔去鼻头上一滴燥热的汗珠。他满足地发现身下那人被诱惑着唇瓣开启，没有意识到就已探出舌尖。Hannibal得意地微笑，纡尊降贵般将Will的唇舌卷入嘴里，从牙尖到舌根一一品尝，贪婪地索取又一个无声的承诺。

“你现在真该看看你的心，Will，它就像冰雪一样透明。”

Will的心冷得仿佛是被冻住似的，鼻腔和嘴唇内却热到空气都能擦出火花。直到Hannibal不情不愿地结束这场厮磨，他还舔着牙根意犹未尽。这为他讨来男人在他眉梢的一记浅吻。

“好了好了，Will，我们以后有的是机会继续。现在该上主菜了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 威尔眼睛里的东西类似监视器，Hannibal Knows Everything， huhu；威尔的眼睛越被趋于冰冻他的记忆也越模糊；主菜是Alana（默哀）


End file.
